The Ultimate Fangirl Fantasy
by The Unholy Alliance
Summary: What would happen when two teenage girls get sucked into different realities that happen to be their favorite show,movies, or books. How will the girls deal? R&R! Chap. 2 now up!
1. We're not in Oklahoma anymore

**Disclaimer- We do not own any of the various characters and worlds that appear in this story!**

**Dedicated- To everyone in the world who loves kawaii anime, manga, movie, show, and book dudes!**

**STORY-WIDE AUTHORS' NOTE/WARNING**

**If the characters are Out Of Character, it is intentional. As you can tell by the title, this is written by TEENAGE FANGIRLS. You should be surprised if there WASN'T OOC-ness!**

**ANOTHER STORY-WIDE AUTHORS' NOTE**

**Okay, this fic is being written by two people, Avaeya and Kitty. We will be sharing chapters, and there will be a little note at the beginning of each chapter saying who is writing it! Also, since there are two different people, in your review, please say who it's for!**

**ANOTHER NOTE THAT NEEDS TO BE READ**

**Okay, well, there are MANY crossovers in this, I mean, we go EVERYWHERE. This shouldn't even be classified as "Anime Crossovers" because there are movies and books included here too! But don't worry, almost everyone will be out of character (as said before) so you won't really need to actually have seen the anime, movie, musical, or read the book or manga!**

**Notes- (((This is the author speaking))) "This is people talking." 'These are thoughts.'

* * *

**

**CH 1- Dude… I Don't Think We're In Oklahoma Anymore (written by Avaeya Obvilias)**

It was Friday, and Vae and Kitty were chattering in the library. Or rather, Vae was chattering and Kitty was trying to calm her down. Today's topic of interest for Vae was the episode of Trigun she had watched on TV.

"Oh gosh Kitty, Vash was all cute and dorky, and Wolfwood, and the hair, and the waving, and the totally gorgeous eyes, and it was so cute and-"

"Woman! Shush!" Kitty narrowed her eyes at her hyper friend. "I saw the episode too, you know. I don't need a recap!"

Vae waved a hand in apology. "I know Kitty, but Vash is so _cute_ and dorky, I gotta go crazy about it!" Kitty sighed.

"I know. Go ahead, babble all you want."

Vae beamed and started talking again. Kitty shook her head. Vae was like a little kid sometimes. But in a good way.

Suddenly, Vae stopped. Kitty blinked at the sudden silence. She looked at Vae. "Hey, are you…okay?"

Vae just pointed at a spot behind Kitty. Kitty was sitting facing Vae, so she turned around. And jumped!

"What is that!" she cried, pointing a finger at it.

"It" was a pool of golden light, like the Stargate, except… yellow.

Vae got up and started walking toward it. "I think it's a Portal-Thingy." She reached out to poke it, but Kitty grabbed her hand.

"Vae! What are you doing! Don't touch it! It might eat you or something. Wait a second. We're all yelling and stuff. How come nobody has heard us?"

Avaeya Obvilias appeared beside her. "'Cause I'm the author, Avaeya Obvilias! I can do anything I want! Watch." She snapped her fingers, and a herd of elephants ran through the library, demolishing it. She snapped her fingers twice, and the elephants disappeared, and the library returned to normal.

"Kitty, you know, I don't like your outfit."

Kitty looked down at her blue jeans and red Chinese shirt. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

Avaeya Obvilias shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't like it." She did the finger-snapping thing, and suddenly Kitty had on a very, very, very short black leather mini-skirt, and a very, very, very skimpy black tank top.

"Eeep!" was all Kitty could say. Well, at first. "Change me back, right now!" She glared at the author.

Avaeya Obvilias shook her head. "Uh-uh. No way."

Kitty started to get angry. Her right eye started to twitch. "What do you mean, no?" Little bolts of electricity shot from her eyes. Avaeya Obvilias cowered.

"Okay, okay!" She snapped her fingers and Kitty was back in her normal clothes. Kitty smiled sweetly. Avaeya Obvilias sweat dropped. "I-I think I'm gonna leave now!" She vanished.

Kitty smiled. Then she noticed that Vae was gone. "Vae?" She started searching the library. Vae was nowhere to be found. Finally, Kitty ended up back in front of the gold Portal-Thingy. She stared at it in horror. "Vae, you didn't…" The Portal-Thingy rippled, as if answering her.

Kitty sighed. "I guess I gotta go in after her. Vae, why can't you ever just stay put?" She stepped into the portal.

xXx

On the other side if the portal, Vae was standing in a beautiful green forest. There was a well next to her. It looked strangely familiar. She was about to go explore when she heard someone behind her.

"Vae! Didn't I tell you not to touch the Portal-Thingy!" It was Kitty.

Vae just smiled. "I know. But I couldn't help it. Hey Kitty, does this place seem familiar to you?"

Kitty looked around. It _did_ seem familiar. "Yeah, it _does_ seem familiar." But Vae wasn't listening to her, again. She was staring at something. Her face was pale and her eyes were huge. Kitty was afraid to look, but she knew she had to do her duty. She turned slowly. And shrieked.

It was Inuyasha. Yes, Inuyasha. Along with the rest of the cast.

Vae couldn't believe her eyes. No way this was real.

Was it?

"Dude… I don't think we're in Okalahoma anymore…"

"Yeah," whispered Kitty. Both of them stared at the people who weren't supposed to be real.

xXx

Okay, so this is the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it, and please review!


	2. Television People

**Disclaimer- See CH 1, we're too lazy to repeat this for every chapter!**

**A/N- Hello. I'm Kitty Notari but my Fanfiction screenname is Cute Starfire. I'm the other half of the UnHoly Alliance. This is my first chapter so I hope you like it. Enjoy and please review later.**

**Notes- (((This is the author speaking))) "This is people talking." 'These are thoughts.'**

**CH 2- Television People (written by Kitty Notari)**

**Kitty and Vae looked at each other and wondered if they should jump back into the well.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"And how did you get here?" Sango asked as well.**

**"Um… I'm Kitty, and this is-"**

**"The name's Vae. Nice to meet you," Vae said.**

**The monk, Miroku, walked over to both of them. He walked behind them and smiled. "It is very nice to meet you as well. I am Miroku." His hand started to rub Vae's butt.**

**Vae let out a squeak. When she realized what was happening, she was totally frozen. She couldn't move at all.**

**When Kitty felt a hand on her butt, she squeaked and her eyes widened. 'Oh hell no… He better let go,' Kitty thought to herself. Her eyes narrowed. She suddenly dropkicked Miroku, knocking him down. She grabbed his staff and held its end to his throat. (((Avaeya: I just wanted to say sorry to all the Miroku fans, and that if you want to kill somebody, kill Kitty, she wrote this!))) (((Kitty: Hey!)))**

**"Tough me again, and I'll cut off your hands," Kitty warned. She dropped his staff next to him.**

**Everyone looked at Kitty with wide eyes. Miroku gulped. "Okay. I won't touch you again."**

**"Good," Kitty said over her shoulder.**

**Inuyasha smirked. "Kitty, I like you. You're the only one besides Sango who can control Miroku."**

**Kitty smiled. "Thanks and who are you all?" Kitty asked, trying to sound like she didn't know.**

**Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and you've already met Miroku. Oh yeah, this is Kilala," she said as a little three-tailed cat jumped onto her shoulder.**

**Vae and kitty both squealed. "Oh, it's so cute!"**

**Kilala mewed and jumped into Kitty's arms. Kitty and Vae squealed again. They patted her on her head. "She's so warm and soft. Isn't she adorable, Vae?" Kitty asked. Vae nodded.**

**"Hey! What about me? Am I adorable?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Vae's head.**

**Vae smiled and scooped Shippo into her arms. She tickled him under his chin. "Of course you are," she told him as he laughed.**

**After a while of playing and talking, Kilala jumped from Kitty's arms and transformed into a larger version of herself. Everyone but Kitty and Vae jumped to their feet. "What's going on?" Vae asked.**

**"Trouble! Come on!" Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome onto his back. Sango and Shippo jumped onto Kilala's back.**

**"Come on Kitty!" Shippo said, motioning her towards Kilala. Kitty ran over, jumped her back, and rose into the air. Vae was the only one left. **

**"I guess I should carry you," Miroku said, gesturing towards his back. Vae nodded and hopped on his back.**

**As they ran to their destination, Vae whispered in Miroku's ear. "Sorry about Kitty's little attack earlier. She's a little testy."**

**"I heard that Vae!" Kitty yelled from up in the air.**

**"Eep." Vae's eyes widened.**

**"She also has good hearing," Miroku said, jumping through a large bush.**

**When they reached the place Kilala was heading, they saw a group of guys in black and silver armor and brown fur. Kitty realized who they were immediately. "Kouga's wolf demons."**

**As they landed, the leader of the pack turned around and it was Kouga. "Oh great, it's the wanna-be wolf leader."**

**Kouga rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, where did you come from mutt-face?"**

**Inuyasha's face turned red. He gripped the handle of his sword tightly. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down or restrain him.**

**Kouga smiled when he saw Kagome. "Kagome, you're looking very nice today. Has mutt-face been treating you nicely?" he asked, placing his hand in her shoulder.**

**Kitty sat on Kilala's back, watching Kouga flirt. She didn't really mind him flirting with her, but she wished he would notice her. She watched Kouga, knowing Inuyasha would burst any moment.**

**Vae walked over to Kitty and looked at her. She was staring out into space. "Kitty?" She waved her hand in front of Kitty's face. "Kitty? Halloo…"**

**Kitty snapped back to reality. "Wha-? Sorry Vae."**

**"What were you staring at?"**

**"Kouga."**

**"Oh brother," Vae shook her head. **

**Kitty just smiled and let out a small giggle. 'Vae should know that I would be staring at Kouga.'**

**"Excuse me, what's your name?" someone asked.**

**Vae and Kitty looked up and saw Kouga. Kitty's eyes got wide and started to sparkle. (((Kitty: You know the eyes with the stars in them.)))**

**"Um… My name's Kitty. Hi," she said, hopping from Kilala's back. She blushed and looked down at her feet.**

**"Hello. I'm Kouga," Kouga said, taking her hands in his.**

**Kitty's blush got worse and she looked up at Kouga lovingly. Kouga returned the look.**

**Vae frowned. 'Man, Kitty gets to have sparkle eyes over Kouga. I want to have sparkle eyes for someone.' Vae pouted and turned around. What she saw next made her smile and want to melt right where she was standing. "Sesshomaru…"**

**xXx**

**Wahhhhhhhhhhh! CH 2! Don't forget to review! And don't forget to say who it is to!**


End file.
